Bow Chicka Wow Wow
by Morbid Panda
Summary: Or 'Whipped Cream'. Terra loves Raven, but is too afraid to tell her. Much to her horror, the rest of the Titans decide to step in and give her a helping hand. RavenxTerra femslash.


_So, I wrote this a while ago but never ended up uploading it. Here it is. It's kind of lame and stupid, but whatever, I had fun writing it._

_ So yeah, this is another RavenxTerra fic, because I seem to be obsessed with Teen Titans. I don't really know what else to say...so..._

_Disclaimer time!: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the songs used, blah blah blah...  
_

* * *

To say that Terra was distraught would have been an understatement.

In fact, one could have classified her as anxious, full of dread, terrified, and in an all-out state of _panic_.

But, you know, that was if one was focusing on such things.

As she was sitting next to Beast Boy in the otherwise empty common room, she seriously considered that she might be having a panic attack. However, she soon remembered that she'd heard somewhere that panic attacks literally felt like you were dying, and while she was freaking out on an entirely new level, she didn't quite feel like death was upon her. Yet.

She turned to look at her friend, who was feverishly playing something on the Game Station. She let out a heavy sigh as if that alone would expel her nerves, "Beast Boy, can we talk?"

He didn't seem to notice her.

She tried a little more sternly, "Beast Boy."

"Mmh?" He asked, completely distracted.

"Can we talk?" She repeated.

"Can it wait?" He asked, "Kinda busy."

"No, it kinda can't."

"But I'm _winning_."

"It's important." Terra insisted, wringing her hands together nervously in her lap. Couldn't he just realize that she needed someone to talk to?

"_How_ important?" He asked, still staring at the TV screen as he exaggeratedly pushed the buttons on the controller.

"_Important_, important."

"Are you sure? Because I'm—"

"I think I'm in love with Raven!" Terra suddenly blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. And while it immediately felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her chest, she realized that she all but screamed it at the boy. She tensed before looking around the room to make sure they were still the only ones there. Seeing no one else, she turned back to Beast Boy, who was now deathly still as he continued to stare ahead, with the controller hanging limply in his hands and his mouth slightly agape.

_Oh, no. _Terra thought with utter horror, _I broke him…_

"Beast Boy?" She asked tentatively.

Hearing his name seemed to make his brain function again. He turned to face Terra at an alarming speed, "_What_ did you say?"

"I…uh…" Terra blushed uncontrollably, looking anywhere but at Beast Boy. Sighing in defeat, she finally looked at him, "Please don't make me say that again."

"Right…" Was all he said, still in a state of shock. Terra simply nodded. An awkward silence developed for a few excruciatingly slow minutes as Beast Boy absorbed the information. Finally, "So…since when were you gay?"

Terra shrunk in her seat, "Kind of a new development." She explained in a small voice, "Besides, I don't really like labels. I mean, I've never felt this way about a girl before. Only her."

"Raven." Beast Boy clarified.

"Yes."

"Who's a girl."

"Yeah…"

"So you're gay." He concluded.

Terra looked at him, exasperated, "That's not even the _point_."

"What _is_ the point?" He asked

"That I'm freaking out!" Terra exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air for emphasis.

"I can see why."

"Beast Boy!" She exclaimed again, unbelieving. Why, out of everyone in the world, did she decide to go to _him_? She could have gone to Cyborg, or Robin, or even _Starfire_. At that point, she decided a mannequin would have been a better choice.

"Look," He started, "what I meant was, I get why you're freaking out. Not only did you just find out you're gay—" Terra rolled her eyes, but allowed him to continue, "—but you found out you're in love with a friend. You're probably not only worried that she might reject you, but be disgusted, too."

Terra eyed him incredulously. He was being uncharacteristically understanding…

Noting the look, Beast Boy continued, "I watch TV, Terra, I _know_ things."

Terra rolled her eyes, the wisdom in his words now diminished. She suddenly huffed and held her head in her hands, "What am I supposed to _do_?"

"Well, tell her." Beast Boy shrugged at the obviousness, "Duh."

Terra looked like she was about to reply, but was cut off.

"Tell who what?" A voice queried from behind, seemingly popping up out of nowhere.

"Cyborg!" Terra exclaimed, jumping up from the couch in alarm.

"Hey…" He began, eyeing Terra suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Nothi—"

"Terra's in love with Raven." Beast Boy answered off-handedly.

"_Beast Boy_!" Terra shrieked, positively mortified.

"Oh." Cyborg said lamely.

Terra paused, "_Oh_?" She repeated, "What do you mean, '_oh_'?"

"Do you…want me to act surprised?" He asked.

"You mean you _aren't_?"

Cyborg shrugged, "It's not as big of a secret as you think."

"Well, _I_ didn't know." Beast Boy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're also the least observant person I've ever met."

"That's not true! I notice lots of things!"

"Like what?" Cyborg snorted.

"Like that you're a complete—"

"Hold up," Terra said, holding her hands up, "Rewind. What do you mean it's not as big of a secret as I think?"

Cyborg shrugged again, "I dunno. Whenever Raven is around you always end up making yourself look like a complete idiot."

Terra furrowed her brows as she poked a finger towards him, preparing to defend herself, "That's not tr—"

"Actually," Beast Boy mused, "Now that I think about it, he's right. You kind of stare at her a lot, too."

Terra scoffed, "Name _one_ time." She challenged.

**Flash back to last week:**

Terra and Beast Boy sat in the kitchen, each having their own snack as Raven walked up and made herself some tea. After it was ready, she sat down in her own seat and began reading a book that Terra assumed she'd read many times before.

"Hey, Raven." Terra said.

Raven looked up from her book, "Yeah?"

Terra fidgeted, "Nothing. Just…hello."

"Oh. Hey."

"Hi." Terra nodded with a small, awkward smile.

"…Hey." Raven repeated slowly, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Hi." Terra repeated once again, wincing internally at herself as Raven continued to stare at her as if she were insane. Why couldn't she stop herself? "Yeah, well…I'm going to go. Bye." She continued, immediately jumping from her seat, nearly knocking the chair over in the process, and all but ran out of the room.

"Bye?..." Raven called, clearly confused.

**End flashback**

Terra grimaced, "That's not _that_ bad…"

Cyborg chuckled, "That's not even the half of it."

**Flashback to a few days ago:**

Terra and Cyborg sat on the couch as they aimlessly watched television. When a commercial came on, Terra jumped out of her seat with the intentions of grabbing a soda. However, as soon as she rounded the couch, she unintentionally came face-to-face with Raven, nearly bumping right into her.

Raven opened her mouth to utter some sort of apology, but was interrupted.

"Raven!" Terra exclaimed, visibly jumping, "Hey. You scared me." She said, before amending with, "Not that you're scary. I mean, you certainly don't look scary. You're very pretty, actually. I mean, you know, if one were to notice such things…which obviously I have, because I just pointed it out. Because you are. Pretty, I mean. Beautiful, really. Definitely not scary." Her face continued to contort into a grimace as she realized what she was saying, but was unable to stop the word vomit from coming up. "Um…yeah. Bye!"

She quickly zoomed out of the room, leaving a confused Raven in her wake.

**End flashback**

"That one wasn't even my fault! She snuck up on me!" Terra exclaimed, on the verge of pulling out her hair, "She's some sort of freaking ninja!"

Beast Boy nodded solemnly, recounting all the times Raven had scared the snot out of him via ninja mode.

"Well, there was also yesterday…"

**Flashback to the day before:**

The Titan's decided it would be a nice day to go to the ice cream parlor and indulge in some sugary sweets, and everyone was sitting at a booth as they all enjoyed their separate choices.

However, Terra had long forgotten about her own treat as she continued to watch Raven eat her ice cream cone. She was transfixed with the way Raven's tongue darted out to lick the ice cream away before it melted.

Raven became aware of her one-person audience, who was all but gawking at her.

"…Terra?" Raven asked, shaking Terra out of her revere.

"Hm?" She asked.

"You're staring at me." Raven pointed out.

"Hm?" Terra asked again, before she realized what Raven said. Blushing, she continued, "Oh. I am? I mean, no I'm not. I'm…staring at your ice cream. It looks really good."

"You have ice cream, too."

"Yours looks better."

"It's the same flavor."

"Oh?" Terra asked, looking from her ice cream cone to Raven's, and indeed noticing that they'd gotten the same flavor. "Oh. Hm. Yes, well, I think I'm going to head home. Bye!" She said, immediately dashing out of the shop.

Robin smirked while Cyborg tried to hold in his laughter, as Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all looked on confusedly.

**End flashback**

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Terra shouted.

"But we have more." Beast Boy pouted.

"More what?" Another voice asked, again seemingly popping out of nowhere.

Terra groaned in exasperation as she noticed Robin and Starfire, "Noth—"

"Stories of how Terra embarrassed herself in front of Raven." Cyborg informed. At Robin's inquisitive look, he further explained, "She's in love with Raven."

"Wow. That's great." Terra sarcastically commented, throwing her arms into the air, "Really, no, let's just shout it from the rooftop!"

Robin shrugged, "It's not as if I didn't already know." He said, only causing Terra further irritation.

"Great! Does _everyone_ know?"

Everyone just shrugged, causing Terra to groan again.

After a few moments of Terra silently fuming to herself while the others looked nothing short of amused, Robin offered, "I have one."

"One what?"

"A story of Terra embarrassing herself."

Beast Boy's eyes gleamed with amusement, "Do tell."

Terra face-palmed, "Please don—"

**Flashback to earlier that morning:**

Terra, Robin, Raven, and Starfire were all sparring in the training room.

Raven had asked Terra to spar with her earlier that week, so she could hone her skills in hand-to-hand combat, but Terra had kept coming up with excuses to avoid the task. However, that morning, she found that she finally ran out of things to say. She simply couldn't think of any more, having already used things such as 'I'm not feeling too good', or 'I have a cramp in my leg', and one time even 'I have to go wash my hair'.

And while Raven was suspicious of the obvious avoidance, she said nothing.

Little did she know that Terra was afraid of the very situation that they'd just found themselves in.

Terra had, after a mostly even match, managed to tackle Raven to the ground, and was straddling her hips while pinning her hands above her head.

And while Raven admitted defeat, she was ready to get up off the floor for another match. Apparently, however, Terra had other plans, as she stayed there, keeping Raven pinned to the floor, seemingly lost in the moment as she gazed down at her.

"Uh…Terra?" Raven began.

"Hm?" Terra asked as she was brought back to reality.

"You can get off now." Raven informed with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Hm? Oh! Right." Terra said, immediately jumping up as if the contact suddenly burned her, before she began slowly retreating while making vague hand gestures. "Uh…yeah. So anyway, that was nice. You were nice. I mean—good. You were good. I mean—_ugh_—you know what I mean." She grimaced at her once again word vomit, "I'll, uh…I'll see you later." She ran out of the room before Raven even had the chance to get up.

**End Flashback**

"That wasn't my fault either!" Terra said, trying to defend herself. Everyone continued to look at her amusedly, causing her to lash out in irritation, "Well, Robin, what would _you_ do if you had Star pinned to the floor?" At that, Robin and Starfire both blushed, while Cyborg and Beast Boy guffawed. She turned her stare to Cyborg, "What if _you_ had Bumble Bee in that situation?" he blushed while Beast Boy continued to laugh, causing Terra to narrow her eyes on him, "And what if you had…had…_any_ girl in that situation?"

Beast Boy's face fell, "Hey, that's not fair—"

"If anything," Terra continued, ignoring him, "I showed more discipline then _any_ of you could have." She concluded with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

That caused Cyborg to snort in disbelief, "How? By not _mauling_ her?"

"Exactly! Do you know how _hard_ it is to see her every day and not just run up to her and kiss the life out of her? She's so damn beautiful! And smart! And sarcastic, with her dry remarks that are admittedly hilarious, and she's mysterious, but like, not _too_ mysterious, but like the right amount, and she's strong, and when she smiles it's like everything else in the world melts away, and don't even get me _started _on her laugh_,_ and even though she acts all uncaring, she _does_ care!

"And that damn leotard! How can she even wear that all the time? It _can't _be comfortable. It's like she's saying, 'please, feel free to stare'! And it's not like it leaves very much to the imagination! It all just drives me insane! _She_ drives me insane!"

Terra finished her rant with a huff, before throwing herself back onto the couch and burying her head in her hands with a strained whimper.

"Whoa." Was all Beast Boy managed with wide-eyes, his state of shock quickly being replaced by amusement, "You've got it _bad._"

"I know." Came the muffled reply from Terra, head still buried in her hands, "This is terrible."

"Well…" Robin started, mirroring Beast Boy's reaction, as did everyone else in the room, "Okay, then. Why don't we just…calm down," He said, eyeing Terra as if she were going to explode into another rant at any moment, "so we can figure this out…"

Terra lifted her head back up, "Figure _what_ out?" She asked, exasperated.

"Well, how you're going to tell Raven." Robin answered in a manner that sounded like he thought it was obvious.

"_What_? I'm not going to—"

"Actually," Cyborg interrupted, ignoring Terra completely, "I don't think there's really any way to do it other than just flat out telling her. She's not really the kind of person that goes for subtle. Or anything that involves terrible pick-up lines. Just ask BB."

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed before he frowned, "Hey!"

"What?" Cyborg shrugged, "You used to have a crush on her."

"Pff, yeah, like two years ago! And all those lines were gold!"

"'My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in'?"

"_Genius_!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" The blonde suddenly asked, "Besides, it's not like I'm actually going to _try_ anything. Much less say it to her face."

"What? Why did you come to us about it then?" Robin asked.

Terra gaped at him, "I didn't come to you about _anything_! I only even went to Beast Boy so that I could finally get it off my chest, but I definitely wasn't going to ask him for advice on how to…_woo_ her."

"Understandable." Cyborg said, "Beast Boy's terrible at giving advice."

"_Hey_!"

"Alright, look. Let's just everybody calm down…" Robin repeated soothingly. After a few minutes, Terra visibly relaxed a little, and Robin continued, "Now, Terra, I really think we could help you with this."

"Yeah, Terra, we can help you throw in a little _bow chicka wow wow_." Beast Boy grinned suggestively.

Terra tensed again, "Beast Boy, _never_ say that again. And what do you mean help me? I don't _want_ your help."

"Okay, okay. Fine," Robin said in an unbelieving manner before he sighed melodramatically, "I guess we'll just leave you alone for now." He continued, giving Cyborg and Beast Boy a pointed look, "You know where to find us if you change your mind."

"I won't." Terra promised with her head back buried in her hands as everyone else left the room, and unknowingly to her, plotting.

XXX

Terra had no idea how long she'd stayed in that same position, just contemplating about herself and Raven, and even the rest of the team. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear someone enter the room.

"Terra?"

Terra visibly started, finally looking up from her hands to see Raven standing in front of her, and noticed the sun had set, "Oh, Raven. Hey."

"Hi." Raven offered.

"Hey."

"Not this again…" Raven muttered.

Terra winced, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She said, before looking at Terra expectantly. Terra only replied with an inquisitive look. "…Beast Boy said you wanted to talk to me." Raven explained.

Terra groaned, "Of course he did."

Raising a questioning brow, Raven asked, "Is everything alright?"

"What? I mean—yeah. Everything's okay. I'm okay. _More _than okay. I could write a book on being okay, that's how okay I am."

"…Right…" Raven managed, kind of suspicious of the way Terra was acting. It wasn't really new, though, she thought, because Terra had been acting strangely for a while.

Without warning, the lights dimmed, causing the room to get dramatically darker. The girls were about to question it when suddenly music could be heard throughout the room.

_Once I throw on this bow chicka wow wow  
Whatchu gonna say  
You act like you gon' leave  
But I know that you gon' stay_

"Oh, dear god." Terra muttered, once again dropping her head into her hands.

"Uh…what's going on?" Raven asked, looking for the source of the music.

Suddenly the music changed.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday, but all I have is time  
Our love's a perfect crime_

"Please." Terra continued to mutter into her hands. "Kill me now."

"What?" Raven asked. When Terra didn't bother to answer, she continued, "Okay, whatever. I'm leaving." Terra just muttered something else incoherently.

A few moments later, Terra heard Raven return and sit next to her on the couch, "The door's locked." She informed, hearing Terra say something that sounded suspiciously like 'of course it is' before she continued, "There must be some sort of malfunction in the security system."

The song changed again.

_Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me 'cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up, I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else_

"I don't even care if it's a painful death," Terra continued to mutter, "Just as long as this is over."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

Once again the song changed gears.

_I've been saving myself for you.  
I've been saving myself for you.  
I waited my whole life for you.  
I've been saving myself for you. _

"Seriously. Just strike me down. Right now." Terra continued.

"Terra," Raven started, becoming more and more confused by the second, "Do you know what's going on?"

Terra seemingly ignored Raven as the song changed.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

"_Really_?" Terra asked exasperatedly, finally lifting her head up, "_That_ song?"

"What is going _on_?" Raven demanded as the song changed again.

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl  
That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

"_Terra_," She began, becoming exasperated as yet another song came on, "Tell me what's going on."

_I want you to show me  
Love and affection  
Love and affection  
Easing the tension  
With love, love and affection_

Terra sighed, throwing her head back in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure—positive, actually—that this is all on purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they're trying to help me, even though I _specifically_ said I didn't _want_ their help." She explained as she briefly wondered if she could actually get away with killing her friends.

"_Who_? And help with _what_?"

"The others." Terra said, reluctantly looking at Raven as she wondered how much she should divulge. At Raven's look of utter confusion (which Terra thought was adorable), the dam inside her broke, "Here's the thing: I kind of want to tell you something while at the same time I really _don't_ want to tell you because I'm afraid you'll hate me, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you hated me, but obviously everyone else thinks I should tell you, so they locked us in here with a not-so-subtle setting and not-so-subtle music."

If Raven was surprised that Terra managed to say that all in one breath, she didn't show it. Besides, she was kind of getting used to a rambling Terra. Instead, she only held her look of confusion.

"Tell me what?"

"Raven," Terra sighed in defeat. It was now or never, considering the others didn't leave her with much of a choice. At that point, she didn't care whether or not she would get away with it; she was definitely going to kill them. "Have you even been listening to the music?"

As if on cue, another song started up.

_I want it with whipped cream on it  
Baby gimme, gimme, gimme your love  
'Cause I'm hungry you can't keep it from me  
Lord knows you got more than enough_

Raven raised a shocked, albeit amused brow.

Terra flushed a scarlet red, "Wait for the next song."

After a few moments of the (in Terra's opinion) considerably awkward song, another one came on that she deemed more appropriate.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Raven's brows furrowed in thought as she carefully listened to the words.

Finally, after a (in Terra's opinion, again) painstakingly long silence, aside from the music, of course, Raven simply said, "Oh."

Terra shrunk in her seat, looking away as she muttered a timid, "Yeah…"

"So, wait. You told everyone else, but you weren't going to tell me?" Raven asked.

Terra winced at the words before rushing out an explanation, "Well, actually, I told Beast Boy, who told Cyborg, who told Robin and Star. But apparently they all already knew except Beast Boy, but I mean, he's, well, _Beast Boy_. But I get what you're saying and I'm _so completely sorry_ for embarrassing you like this. I don't blame you if you're disgusted or even if you hate me now—"

"Terra," Raven interrupted as she placed her hand over Terra's, "I'm not embarrassed, or disgusted. And I certainly don't hate you."

"Really?" Terra managed to ask, though her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes transfixed on their hands.

"Of course. Quite the opposite, actually."

Terra finally looked up at her with confusion written all over her face, "What do you mea—"

Her question was muffled as Raven suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with her own.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was passionate and got the point across, leaving Terra dazed for a moment after Raven pulled away.

Even after Terra's brain finally caught up with the situation, and she realized what had just happened, all she could manage was, "Oh." A pause, "So you…?"

"Yeah." Raven nodded with a small smile, even giving her another short, but sweet, kiss for emphasis, again leaving Terra in a daze.

After the reality of the situation finally hit home, Terra grinned wide enough that it threatened to split her face in two, "Well, then. This turned out about a thousand times better than I imagined."

Raven simply nodded in agreement, smile still in place.

After a pause, Terra suddenly mused, "Wait. How long do you think they're going to keep us in here?"

"Who knows," Raven shrugged before she looked at Terra with a mischievous glint in her eye, "But I bet we could think of a way to pass the time. Come to think of it, there might even be some whipped cream in the fridge."

Terra blushed uncontrollably, suddenly having a hard time breathing, causing Raven to laugh.

_Bow chicka wow wow,_ indeed.

* * *

_So before anyone says anything, let's just pretend Raven can't like, teleport or whatever, so that she was actually stuck in the room. Or pretend that she still can, but didn't want to. Whatever floats your boat, I suppose. _

_Anyway, I hope this was at least a little funny. Thanks for reading. :3_

_Edit: Thanks to 'Sha-dokiniichan' (I really hope I spelled that right) for letting me know about a grammar mistake. And also for leaving a really awesome review that successfully made my day.  
_


End file.
